Episode 003 (GO)
Collapse! Raimon Soccer Club!! ( ！ サッカー ！！, Hōkai! Raimon sakkā-bu!) is the third episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot Match The episode start with Shindou releasing his keshin. Shindou said that he is the captain, so he must protect soccer. After that, he has a Keshin battle with Tsurugi. Then the coach of the Kuro no Kishidan said to stop the match. Shindou was tired due to he brought his Keshin out and asked if they were running away. Kuroki replied that Shindou had protected the soccer club with his Keshin and Kuro no Kishidan withdrawn from the match. Shindou fell exhausted on the ground. Everyone was worried about him and ran to him. Coach Kudou brought him to the infirmary with Kirino at his side. Opening ceremony Aoi walked to Tenma and said against him if he was okay. Tenma replied that he was okay and there was a moment of silence. Aoi asked what was wrong with Tenma. Then, Tenma realized that he had forgot about the opening ceremony and Aoi and Tenma walked outside the building. After that, the ceremony began and Tenma was listening to the Principal and someone poked him and told that the match was excited. Tenma asked what his name was and the person replied that he was Nishizono Shinsuke. Infirmary Shindou woke up in the infirmary and saw that Kirino was by his side. Shindou asked to Kirino what was happened. Kirino was surprised that Shindou didn't remembered it and told Shindou that he had brought out a Keshin. Shindou was surprised that Kirino said that and asked where the other were. Kirino replied that they were at the old soccer club building, which was damaged by Tsurugi. Shindou was angry about that and wanted to stand up but Kirino stopped him and said that Shindou should take some rest. Shindou replied that he is the captain and that he has to be there which Kirino replied that Shindou takes too much responsibility on him. Soccer club After that, Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke go to the soccer club, where they see the drama that was happening there. They saw many members quitting the soccer club, especially the second team members since they got defeated by Tsurugi's team. Tenma tried to stop them, but his efforts were pointless. After that, Tenma and Shinsuke said to Shindou that they'll join the club, but Shindou told them never come to the club again. When Haruna stopped him, she told Tenma that he has to pass an exam in order to get entry into the club. At Tenma's home Afterwards Tenma returns home with Aoi and Shinsuke. While walking home, Aoi suggests to be the club manager of the Raimon team. Soon, Tenma with Shinsuke return home, where they see Kino Aki. Shinsuke asked to Tenma if Aki is Tenma's mother. Then Tenma revealed that Aki is a relative of him and that he rented a room in her manor. The next day, Tenma asked Aki if she had any calls from America. Aki told him not to ask that every day. Then Tenma promised the Ball (as if he was saying that to Gouenji) that he will play Soccer in Raimon junior high. Debut Characters *'Nishizono Shinsuke' Proverb Tenma If you think it's fun, then I'm sure soccer would be happy too! Gallery Everyone shocked GO 3 HQ.png|Everyone shocked about the Keshin battle. Lancelot Vs Maestro GO 3 HQ.png|Kensei Lancelot Vs. Sousha Maestro. Shindou about to pass out GO 3 HQ.png|Shindou about to pass out. Tenma meeting Shinsuke GO 3 HQ.png|Tenma meeting Shinsuke. Shindou in the infirmary GO 3.png|Shindou in the infirmary with Kirino at his side. Shindou and Kirino GO 3 HQ.PNG|Kirino trying to stop Shindou. Ichino saying that the second team is over..png|Ichino explaining that the second team is over. Ichino Leaving.png|Ichino and Aoyama leaving the soccer club. 9 members left GO 3 HQ.png|9 members left in the soccer club. Trivia *This episode's title refers to how the Second Raimon team disbanded. *This could be considered a reference of the second episode of the original Inazuma Eleven series, when Teikoku forfeits the game with Raimon even though they were ahead with the score of 20-1. Navigation